


i want you right here, feel my lovin’ everywhere

by aussenrist15



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lowkey AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussenrist15/pseuds/aussenrist15
Summary: The five times Omar says I love you.





	1. en la cocina con almuerzo

**Author's Note:**

> when i say it's a lowkey au, the only thing that's changed is the fact that omar wouldn't have been grounded yeees (also, you can read each chapter as a standalone!!)
> 
> the title is from all over you by majid jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot longer than i thought it'd be, but i hope you guys enjoy it because i finished watching this a few weeks ago and i can't stop thinking about it!!!

Ander sat at the kitchen table alone, shovelling room temperature eggs into his mouth while his parents were already up and packing to go away for the weekend. He picked up his phone after a sip of orange juice, sending a short voice message to Omar this morning to invite him over for lunch as soon as he was sure they were out of earshot.

“Hey, my parents are leaving for Venice in a couple hours. Come over later, I wanna see you… I’ll even cook for us.” He added, smacking his lips to imitate a kiss before placing his phone back onto the table.

Mere moments later, his phone received a rather cheeky reply from Omar, and evoked a small chuckle from him as he tidied his room in preparation for one very special guest.

> _– I can’t wait to see what’s on the menu for later, Chef Muñoz._

Truth be told, Ander never learned to cook, nor did he really have time to in between juggling tennis and school. The limits of his “cooking” skills only extended to making a _bocadillo_ , so he hoped the other would be impressed by the fact that he hasn’t burned down the kitchen yet. If push comes to shove, they could always order in, right?

—

Ander stepped out onto the patio, a black and white striped t-shirt and slim jeans clinging onto his slender frame. He lost track of time as he observed the outside world in its fragility, listening to the wind sweep across the garden. His current fixation was watching a bird feeding their young in its nest, nestled upon the one barren spot in the hedges.

It wasn’t soon after those baby birds were finished eating when he suddenly heard a familiar _hey._ His attention turned towards the source of the noise, a small grin growing on his lips.

“You’re that bored without me, aren’t you?” Omar remarked, whilst suavely climbing the stairs to reach the other.

“Oh hush,” Ander whispered, pulling the shorter boy in by the waist and planted a soft, welcoming kiss to his lips.

Once they each slowly pulled back to analyze each other’s relieved expressions, Omar took Ander’s hand to lead them both inside. He memorized the interior of the quaint home from the previous times he’s been there, smiling to himself as they entered the living room.

“Are you sure your parents aren’t home this time?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow as he leaned against the back of the couch, and had his hands resting on the belt loops of Ander’s jeans.

Ander nodded, slinking his arms around Omar’s shoulders. “I can assure you that I waved goodbye to them an hour ago, and they haven’t been back since.”

“Good.” A small chuckle escaped Omar’s lips, straightening his posture to meet the brunet halfway and kissed him more firmly this time round.

They were interrupted in the middle of making out when Omar’s stomach growl, Ander couldn’t help stifling a chuckle. “Have you eaten breakfast?”

“No, I fell back asleep after you messaged me.” He admitted, a rosy blush bloomed on the shorter boy’s cheeks as he shook his head, his hands moving to rest on Ander’s waist.

He moved the other’s hands from his waist and led him towards the kitchen, cupping Omar’s warm cheek and gently kissing his lips. “You’re not going to run away from me this time, right?”

Omar grinned, but shook his head once more. “I can promise that I won’t, _cariño.”_

That was something that he craved, quitting tennis to spend more time with their blossoming relationship.

“Good.” Ander replied, flashing a shit-eating grin as he now pinching Omar’s cheeks with one hand. “Now, what would you like to eat?”

“Well... I’d prefer to eat you out, but I suppose food would be alright too.”

Ander was taken aback, staring at him in bewilderment for a moment. Who was this new Omar that was so _bold?_ Omar bit his lower lip, mirroring the same shit-eating grin the other flashed just moments ago.

“Cheeky bastard.” The curly-haired boy muttered, gently shoving him. “How does spaghetti sound?”

“I thought you had a pre-planned menu for me, Chef Muñoz... Though spaghetti sounds perfect.”

Ander nodded, padding towards the cabinets and gingerly opened each of the cabinets in search of his only two ingredients: a pack of spaghetti and a jar of tomato sauce.

 _“Cariño,_ do you know what you’re looking for?”

“Of course, I just don’t know where they are…”

Omar chuckled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Ander’s waist. “You’re not in the kitchen much, are you?” He mumbled into the fabric of the other’s shirt, nuzzling into his neck momentarily.

“Psh, of course I am.”

“And I’m C. Tangana.” Another grin spread across Omar’s features, shaking his head in a playfully disapproving manner. “But you know, if you can’t find them, it’s okay. We can order something, yeah?”

Though Ander wasn’t initially very determined to have something prepared because all he really wanted was to have a day where the two of them could just be lazing around, Omar’s suggestion pushed him into the right direction – he now had something to prove.

He was thankful that his guest had let go of him, leaning against a chair and observing the kitchen panic.

“No, no, it’s okay. I mean the kitchen isn’t too big, it must be here somewhere.”

After frustratingly poking around and discovering nooks and crannies that he swore he'd never seen before, Ander successfully pulled the ingredients out and laid them on the counter.

“Finally,” He sighed with relief, leaning against the kitchen counter to face Omar.

The boy seemed to be amused by the whole thing, especially when Ander thought he was absolutely silent when he swore under his breath. The slight irritated expression written on the tennis player’s face warranted him to slink across the floor, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

A small giggle came from Ander’s lips, turning around to face the elder. He loved the intimacy of their caresses, how gentle Omar could be when they’re together. Being only centimetres apart from each other, they were caught in the moment where they were immersed in hearing and feeling each other’s breath. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” He muttered, with a grin to match.

With a shake of his head, the elder emitted a chuckle of his own. “I am not, and you know it.” He whispered, resting his head on Ander’s chest.

Their small moment was shortened when the curly-headed boy kissed the top of the other’s head, sighing contently. “I wish we could stay like this forever, but your stomach won’t feed itself.”

“I wish.” Omar added, leaning up to kiss Ander firmly on the lips before tiptoeing over to the side of the island with a few bar stools. He sat in the middle of the three, in hopes of not distracting the other too much.

 _Chef Muñoz_ , as Omar had affectionately called him, was opening up the long lost pack of spaghetti before he pulled out a pot, placing all of the contents inside over a heated stove before turning around.

“I missed you.” Ander spoke, resting his elbows on the stone countertop.

“I saw you a couple days ago, but you’re so sweet. I missed you too, silly.”

That evoked a grin from the younger boy, leaning forward to catch Omar’s lips in a kiss. Time seemed to slow down once they had both shut their eyes, holding each other’s cheek with their right hand.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case with Ander’s pasta. Once Omar opened his eyes, he noticed that the room was suddenly lit brighter, and something smelled burnt. Pulling back from their kiss, he needed to confirm his suspicions before nudging Ander to turn around.

“Ander, turn around.”

The younger boy was caught off-guard when he heard his name, but turned around regardless. _“Puta madre.”_ Was the only thing that he managed before springing into action.

“Okay, I’m going to run outside with this and spray it with the hose, and you open the door for me, turn off the stove, and open all the windows, _vale?”_ Omar nodded at the command, dashing towards the main entrance and then doing the other things in the exact order.

In retrospect, Omar didn’t think the other was a bad cook per se, but rather he just needed to pay attention to the stove.

Once all the windows were open, he walked out onto the deck to see how Ander was managing. The boy was standing on the lawn and hosing the pan down, but upon seeing the elder watch him from above, he gave him a thumbs up.

“I think you can bring it back in now!” The shorter boy announced, receiving an immediate nod from the taller boy. He waited for Ander to make it back in with the pan, that seemed to be fine – though he hoped that the chef wouldn’t get into too much trouble for his attempts at experimenting and thinking outside of the box.

Despite this, Ander seemed to be in good spirits after putting the pan in the sink to deal with it later.

Omar pulled him in by the waist, a lopsided grin growing on his features. “You are absolutely ridiculous, let’s not do this again without some firefighters in the room.” He admitted, chuckling some as Ander slunk his arms around his neck.

“Fine, fine. There’s always a first time for anything, no?” The younger boy reasoned, enveloped in the warm gaze of the other’s espresso eyes.

“Mhm, I love you.” Were the only words Omar could utter before closing the distance between them, placing a gentle kiss to Ander’s lips.

“Are we gonna order in then?”

Omar couldn’t help but laugh, nodding his head. “Of course we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i kinda rushed writing this because i wanted to get it out asap in between all of my school deadlines smh (but this is also the second fic i've ever published so have at it with concrit or general comments jskndvsd i love feedback)


	2. la segunda en la playa, sentando cerca de la arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after completely forgetting about this because uni's swamped me again, i've worked on this in fragments and suddenly had the inspiration to finish something short for y'all! (p.s. thank u kat for the inspo)

It was summer and the sun was shining, so it only made sense that everybody wanted to go to the beach. Ander’s favourite was Beso Beach, and he brought up the idea of paying it a visit as a little celebration of finishing off the school year. 

It took a bit of convincing for Ander to get his mom to drive him and his _friends_ (being Omar, Guzmán, and Nadia) there, mostly because it was 45 minutes away from his home, and his family usually paid it a visit once or twice a year. 

The group was greeted by the sight of the back of a bench painted with the phrase _“no hay verano sin besos” (there’s no summer without kisses)_ in bright yellow paint, while the sand was sparsely populated – a definite welcome sight for the four of them.

“Okay, so we could just meet up back here in a few hours to find lunch or something, _vale?_ ” Ander suggested, mostly because he knew the area much better than the others. They simply nodded, most of them had already tuned out, probably already thinking about where they could go to explore and what they could see along the way.

The four of them split up, and it was a definite sigh of relief for Omar because he was practically holding his breath the whole way here.

Ander padded down the asphalt path that separated the sand from the boardwalk, with Omar in tow a few steps behind him. “Where are you taking me?” The elder questioned, eyes darting towards the other because he trusted him enough to make sure that the two of them wouldn’t run into anything on the way.

“Just somewhere quiet.” A small smirk formed on Omar’s lips as they went further away from the sight of others, nearing the edges of a petite hill. It seemed to be a spot frequented by others with the same intentions as Ander’s, indicated by the slight compress of the sand around the small boulders strewn about.

Omar’s stomach tied up in small knots, he was most definitely overthinking again. _What if Ander had brought people he was previously dating here? But it shouldn’t matter, right? Since we’re here now?_

Instead of uttering something that he’d definitely regret later, he whispered his next thought, _it’s beautiful, babe._

“Hmm?” Ander asked, cocking a brow as he sat on his favourite flat boulder, nudging his slippers off and sunk his toes into the sand. After a moment, he elbowed Omar to come closer. “I know you’re not shy, c’mere.”

The elder was suddenly overcome with this feeling of shame of doubting Ander as he moved toward his boyfriend, leaning on one of the brunet’s shoulder. Omar felt a warm pit in his stomach, and sighed softly. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, baby.”

Cocking a brow again, Ander wrapped his arms loosely around Omar’s waist, kissing the top of his head. “And what are you sorry for, exactly? Taking my breath away?”

Omar couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle as he continued to avoid possibly seeing a puzzled gaze from Ander, shaking his head as he shifted more of his body weight onto the younger. “No, not that. I was overthinking about being here, it was silly.”  
  
“Well, I thought it’d be nice if I brought you here because it’s one of my favourite spots, and it meant a lot for me to show it to you. Whenever I come here with my parents, I sit here for awhile just to think.”  
  
Omar huffed, pouting his lips after shifting back to rest within the crook of Ander’s arms. “See, you saying that makes it sound even more silly.”

Ander shook his head, a raised hand gently combed through Omar’s dark hair. “I don’t think it’s silly at all, babe.”

The elder relaxed more, sighing again before leaning up to place a small kiss on Ander’s chin. “Thank you, _amorcito_ ... I love you.”  
  
“And I love you.”


End file.
